spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:William Leonard/2000 EDITS
Hey guys. Today, I passed 2000 edits on the wiki. I have to say, I was quite happy. I remember, three years ago, back when I first started, when I reached 500 edits. I must have jumped out of my seat in celebration. :P Of course, I’ve become a bit more mature since I started, so I’m not going to be bragging about my post count and shouting, ‘IN YOUR FACE’ at everybody. Instead, for my 2000-post celebration, I’m simply going to give my opinions on the people that I’ve crossed paths with in my time here – people who’ve recently joined, people long gone, people I’ve made friends with, and all the people inbetween. I hope you like this gift as much as I do. :) So let’s start. ---- JellyfishJam38: You were probably the first person I could call a friend on the Internet. I enjoy every second on chat with you, and I really admire your writing skills as well. Ponyo Fan: You’ve been a great member here - and a great friend - from the day you joined, and I don’t know what would have happened to this wiki if you hadn’t adopted it. And if any of you haven’t read Ponyo’s Unsolved Mysteries, go and do it now. And remember: I still see the X. Travisplatypus (UnderwaterPlatypus825): We’ve been in a few conflicts over the months, but I hope we’re still good. I love our roleplays on chat, and you’re a really great guy to talk with. MrScience12: In my opinion, you’re one of the best users we’ve ever had on the wiki. You’re a great guy to talk to, a prolific contributor, a fantastic writer, and a good member of the staff team. Oh, and you’re also great at meeting deadlines, whereas I’m terrible at that. :P KaRRotBuddy4: You’re a really nice person, and a great friend to just about everybody here. I also really enjoy reading Pearlorette, and I hope you continue with it. :D Davebrayfbu (Family guy sucks): I apologise if I treated you unfairly ages ago because of what you did in the past. You’ve redeemed yourself many times over since then, and I hope you continue to be a great member of this wiki. TopherGopher: You’ve been a great help to the wiki, and you’re a great spin-off writer too. Also, I’m sorry that I’ve been ignoring your requests for an animated sequence for your spin-off. I’ll find a way to make it up to you soon. :) Da Nerd: You’re one of the most hilarious people I’ve met on the internet, and I enjoy talking to you on chat. Can’t wait for SpongeBob’s Robotic Adventure 2! :P RamDarre: You’re a really cool guy, and I love reading your spin-offs. I hope you continue! IHeartSpongeBob: I love your work on Leader Plankton! and you’ve been a great help to the admin team and the wiki in general. Deetfeet: If you were here right now, reading this blog, I just want to say that I hope I’ve done a good job with Sponged Together. It’s been falling into disrepair in recent times, and I’ll try and get it back up and running in the future. I hope you come back ;n; Phin68: I can’t begin to tell you how thankful I am for the work you did to keep the wiki alive and running all those years ago. I wouldn’t have even seen this wiki in the first place if you hadn’t adopted it. Thanks. SpongeWriter123 (SpongeWriter): I really enjoyed working and chatting with you when you were active. I suppose we’ve been in our fair share of disagreements over the years, and I apologize on behalf of my younger, immature self for that. I hope you return soon! That’s it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked my little gift to you. If you’re name isn’t on there, it’s either because I don’t know you well enough or that I’ve simply forgotten you (I had to rush this because the 2000 edit milestone came along sooner than expected, so you can blame it on that :P). Thanks, :William Leonard Category:Blog posts